


Delightfully Complicated Life of a Cardcaptor

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cardcaptor Sakura AU, Crack, M/M, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: As much as Mingyu wanted to be ordinary 15-year-old, he had to spend his time after school to catch magical cards with a talking rabbit.Oh, and the new transfer student was not helping. Another source of headache.





	Delightfully Complicated Life of a Cardcaptor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/gifts).

> 生日快乐。  
I hope I didn’t get the date wrong ^_^;

"It's too strong!" Mingyu screamed to Seungkwan. His knees were bent as he tried to walk towards the raging storm, right arm raised in a futile attempt to shield his face. His blazer was torn at the waist from the time he hit the branches earlier; a shame because it's custom made.

Mingyu always went out doing his Cardcaptor duties in originally-designed outfit. [Today's attire](https://arashifashionsquad.files.wordpress.com/2017/07/japonismarena02.jpg?w=1024) was a white based set of button-up shirt, trousers, and blazer. The blazer had red-colored motif with dark purple lines on the shoulders, its shape making it look like a pair of epaulets. The shirt was tucked in and wrapped with black sash around the waist. A golden belt was placed on top of the sash, more for aesthetic purposes than security.

Aside from the blazer--ripped right at the wide, red line above the waist--the other pieces of garments were also torn and dirty, victims of today's cardcaptor adventure. Mingyu wanted to cry when thinking about the damage, but right now the Clow Card didn't give him time to grief.

The spiral of storm wreaking havoc in front of him was not a product of natural phenomenon. It was 100% magic, courtesy of Clow Reed, the man who created the Clow Cards.

Since the Cards were released by an unknown party a few months ago, 15-year-old Mingyu had been spending time after school to catch them. The Cards each had its own unique powers, and many of them displayed the powers in this supposedly magic-free world, creating chaos and confusion across the city.

Mingyu himself had magical powers, but he needed to use powers from several Cards he had in order to defeat the target Card. Once he won, he would seal the Cards with the [wand](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTy5wAJaeAPn42hC4qoKbnVwxqMsbNI2vtmPhBAZEstfMLzhP8U) in his left hand, a one-meter pink stick with red beak and white wings on the top.

Standing on all fours beside him was Seungkwan, a magical creature that was created to guard the Cards. Right now he's fighting alongside Mingyu in his true form, a white carbuncle as large as an adult tiger. Its thick bushy tail extended to one meter long, and his pointed ears were half as long. There's a scarlet stone on its forehead.

''Show what you got!" Seungkwan yelled.

"A little help would be nice!" Mingyu responded, a little irritated.

"I can barely maintain my original form! You're not giving me enough magic!" Seungkwan protested.

God, Mingyu groaned internally. He was supposed to enjoy time with friends instead of saving the town and dealing with an annoying, oversized rabbit.

When Mingyu thought his day couldn't get any worse, he heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"What are you dilly-dallying about?"

Mingyu twisted his neck to see Xu Minghao standing with his usual haughty vibe. The transfer student came into Mingyu's school right after the Clow Cards were released. Proclaiming as Clow Reed's descendant, he became Mingyu's rival in collecting the Cards.

Minghao ran towards the storm, his right hand gripping a sword. He didn't stop even when Mingyu tried to warn him.

Mingyu watched in horror as Minghao was sucked up by the storm. As much as the boy annoyed him, Mingyu wished him no harm.

But Mingyu's worry was proven unnecessary. After navigating himself in the eye of the storm, Minghao took out a slip of jufu, enchanted paper, with his left hand. He straightened his sword vertically in front of him then put the paper on the blade.

"Raitei Shourai!"

Summoned by Minghao's chant, a blast of lightning appeared and struck the storm. The gigantic spiral shrunk to the ground while the raging wind surrounding it subsided.

"Go, Mingyu!" Seungkwan yelled.

Despite having defeated the Clow Card, Minghao had no power to seal it. The only one who can was Mingyu who had the wand. So Mingyu approached the small spiral and pointed his wand to it.

“Return to your original form, Clow Card!”

A card took form in front of the wand’s beak, and the defeated storm went into the glowing card. The card fell down, showing a picture of a little fairy and the words “The Storm.”

Mingyu bent down to take it, but the card flew towards Minghao, who caught it with a smug on his face. Beside Mingyu, Seungkwan groaned. “Can’t help it. The Card chooses its conqueror to be its owner.”

Great, Mingyu thought grimly. He lost the Card to his rival, and look at his outfit! His precious baby was ruined. Mingyu couldn’t help but slumping his shoulders and bent his head.

Then something dull hit the top of his head. There wasn’t much force in it to be painful, but it was a surprise.

“Hey!”

Mingyu looked up to see Minghao right in front of him with sword raised. It seemed that he had hit Mingyu’s head with the bottom of his sword’s handle. Mingyu pouted to show his annoyance, but Minghao only snorted.

“Stop sulking. It’s ugly,” Minghao sneered. God, why was this boy keep being annoying? Mingyu’s life was already complicated enough and this new kid wasn’t helping.

He was about to tell Minghao to mind his own business when Minghao continued, “I’ll make you a new one.” For a split second, Minghao averted his gaze.

Mingyu gaped. “What?”

Minghao rolled his eyes before elaborating. “I’ll make you a new outfit.” There’s a slight pink on his cheeks, but he looked straight at Mingyu and his gaze was sure. Somehow it made Mingyu’s own cheeks felt warm.

Mingyu wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Xu Minghao was also a gifted designer. He had seen Minghao’s sketches at school, and of course, the completed version during their cardcaptor activities. Today Minghao wore a black-color-based [changshan shirt](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQeaf_yr7FlXDDaOzzvobK99RY04H14_igKMMqdapdvqk1-50i4) with red butterfly motif under the neck. The garment was connected not in the center, but on the right side of Minghao’s body, with golden line giving it an accent. The same golden line was also visible on the cuffs. The whole lower part of the dress was decorated with large, red flower, complete with the green leaves under it. Simple black trousers was visible under the eye-catching upper attire.

To be honest, Minghao looked good in it. _ Not that Mingyu would ever say it out loud and feed the boy’s ego. Never! _

The Xu Minghao who could make such beautiful dress was willing to make an outfit_ for him _ . Of course Mingyu was intrigued, but he couldn’t say yes outright. After a few moments of bickering, he finally took Minghao to his home.

Seungkwan had returned to his temporary form, a white dumpling-like doll with the size of a basketball, long droopy ears and short limbs. He led the way as he floated inside.

“What’s for dinner?” Mingyu heard Seungkwan said as soon as the latter went through the inner door of the 1st floor.

When Mingyu and Minghao followed, there’s Seungcheol standing in the kitchen, his back facing the door. Seungcheol was Mingyu’s older brother. He knew about Seungkwan and Mingyu being a cardcaptor, so there was no need to be secretive around him.

“We’re having beef stew tonight,” the older guy said. He turned around when Mingyu and Minghao walked in, giving them a wide smile that showed his gums.

“Hey, good work today,” he said to Mingyu. His words and smile were Mingyu’s cure after a long day, and Mingyu was grateful. He beamed back at his brother.

But then, Seungcheol turned at Minghao and gave the same smile. “Minghao! You’re staying for dinner, right?”

Seungcheol was basically an amiable person, and of course he acted friendly towards guests. But Mingyu always felt annoyed when he showed kindness towards Minghao. Especially the way Minghao responded to Seungcheol, eyes all sparkling and dazzling smile matching Seungcheol’s. The transfer student had never, ever smiled like that at school. It was annoying.

Mingyu left Seungkwan with Seungcheol at the kitchen, then took Minghao upstairs to his room. It wasn’t the first time Minghao had been to his room, but Mingyu still felt overly-conscious about it. He fidgeted with the hem of his blazer as he saw Minghao taking a seat in front of Mingyu’s study desk.

Minghao asked Minghao for a sketchbook and colored pencils and then started drawing. His eyes went from the sketchbook to Mingyu, who’s sitting on the bed, over and over, while his right hand moved ceaselessly. Having Minghao’s eyes on him like this made Mingyu’s stomach fluttered.

After a few minutes, Minghao asked Mingyu for his measurements. Minghao scribbled the numbers on the sketch then put down the pencil, looking at the sketch with satisfaction on his face.

“Let me see,” Mingyu said as he stood up from the bed. But Minghao pulled the sketch close to his chest and shook his head.

“Later. When it’s done.”

“Aw, come on.”

Minghao persisted. He ripped the paper from the book and put it inside his dress. Patting the sketch hidden behind the garment, Minghao looked at Mingyu and said, “It’ll look perfect on you. Promise.”

His smile had a bit of a childish vibe in it, and the glee reached his eyes, taking away Mingyu’s breath. It was that moment when Mingyu thought, his life was getting more complicated because of this boy in front of him, but to be honest, he didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly took the card fighting scene from season 1 episode 15.  
And I’m also sorry for my lame attempt to describe the costumes.


End file.
